1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an exposure head that images lights emitted from light emitting elements and an image forming apparatus using the exposure head.
2. Related Art
A line head in which a plurality of optical lens systems (imaging optical systems) are arranged as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2-4546 is known as such an exposure head. A plurality of light emitting dots (light emitting elements) are grouped and arranged to face the respective optical lens systems. These plurality of light emitting dots are arranged in a specified direction (first direction), and a plurality of spots are formed in the specified direction (first direction) when light beams emitted from the respective light emitting dots are imaged by the optical lens systems. A latent image is formed in a part exposed by these spots.